With development of a mobile communication technology, a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) moving speed that can be supported by a wireless communication system may also be higher and higher. Upon entering the stage of long term evolution (Long-term Evolution, LTE), UE speed that can be supported by a communication system has reached at least 350 km/h.
In the prior art, when a mobility state (Mobility State) of a UE is estimated, the times of cell reselections performed by the UE in a specified period (TCRmax) is recorded, and then the recorded times of cell reselections is compared with a predetermined threshold (such as NCR-M, NCR-H) so that the mobility state of the UE is determined, such as Normal, High.
However, there are many defects in the prior art, for example, a heterogeneous network introduced in a LTE-A system increases network structure complexity. Methods for estimating the mobility state provided in the prior art cannot accurately estimate the mobility state of the UE.